vampire_elementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elden Docker
Alden Quincy Docker is the mentally unstable school teacher of Leo and is one of the main antagonists. Character Alden Docker is one of the main antagonist of Strange Chronicles NG and although most adults, simply do not believe supernatural creatures exist, Denzel Crocker believes otherwise. He is Uncle Alec's nephew. He has been shunned by his colleagues and students alike, and yet despite his clumsiness, he is actually one of the smartest characters . He has correctly second guessed Leo's usage of his powers a number of times,http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Denzel_Crocker#cite_note-2and has invented a number of devices that can actually sense magic and supernatural creatures, although they are usually destroyed by either Leo, Nick, Robyn, or Leo's siblings. He still lives with his mother, Dolores, and his house is decrepit and run down. Mr. Docker's room is filled with photographs of elements, newspapers, and pictures of supernatural creatures. He has an old computer in the middle of his room which also has a web camera. Description Most characters regard him as completely nuts, even his own co-workers. Intelligance Mr. Docker's intelligence is debatable, it seems to depend on if it is part of the plot. For example, if it has nothing to do with the plot he seems to be a numbskull (I.E. trying to make DNA scanners out of cooking implements) while if it is part of the plot he seems to be a genius. For example, he can make revolutionary technology like portals to other dimensions, long range DNA trackers and a cold fusion generator that fits into the palm of his hand; he also knows how to link science and magic together, something Robyn claimed was impossible. Also, Mr. Docker is almost always correct when it comes to finding out Leo's actions with the vampire and werewolves. In the episode "Birthday Wish!", Docker almost immediately deduced that Leo loaned his parents to April in an act of guilt. These brilliant deductions may not have to do with his intelligence at all, as Docker never deduces these from obvious facts, but almost always random ones. His deduction of Leo loaning his parents, for example, was based solely on the fact that April's birthday cake's icing was hand-made (he believes nobody hand-makes icing nowadays) and he had previously ignored more obvious clues like April's sudden popularity, the cake's size and the fact he was giving a gift to a child. Another example takes place when Leo aces a pop quiz out of sheer luck and Docker believes Leo's parents helped him even though Leo succeeded in the quiz due to him doodling on it. Mr. Docker was a student at Charlesdale University for four years, and worked on a study that attracted the attention of many wealthy investors and military men. When he gave his speech before the university however, he revealed he had been searching for Dhampyrs and Lycans, was convinced they existed, and that their power could be harnessed by torturing children. The investors laughed at his crackpot theory, Geraldine Waxwing dumped him on the spot, and the money went to Sheldon Ingeberg's parachute pants instead. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:School Faculty